All For Love
by dustytiger
Summary: Diana and Bull spend a quiet day at her place, but need to have a chat about their future. A Bull/Diana stand alone.


Title: All For Love  
Rating: T (to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bull, it belongs to its network, creators, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life. I'm just borrowing a couple characters and letting them play. I make nothing from this but a bit of sanity from reviews.  
Summary: Diana and Bull spend a quiet day at her place, but need to have a chat about their future.  
Notes: This little ficlet came to me and muse actually worked with me. It's a stand alone, but I hope to write in this fandom again. It's set some time in the future, and I had to make up a few things about both Bull and Diana's childhoods. This is my first attempt at a just Bull fic, so please be kind, I really like him with Diana so I hope she remains a low key love interest going forward. Title is from a Serena Ryder song, hoping for some happies from Bull fans!

* * *

Diana Lindsay woke up, sighing softly realising she was alone in her bed, although the soft scent of his cologne still lingered on the sheets. A moment later she registered the smell of coffee and a slight smell of cinnamon as well. She reached onto the floor and picked up the first piece of clothing she found, which happened to be his button down shirt, she slipped it on and went into the kitchen where she was greeted by the sight of Jason Bull making breakfast wearing a pair of black pajama pants.

"I didn't know you cooked, Jason," she told him, her accent thicker than normal in the morning before he coffee.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Diana," he assured her, handing her a mug.

She smiled and took a sip, it was perfect with just enough stevia and milk. "Thank you."

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," he told her, moving to wrap his arms around her waist. "But, now that you're up, I'd rather get you out of that shirt."

He unbuttoned one of the buttons on the shirt and kissed her deeply. She moaned softly, and goosebumps formed all over her body. She relaxed into the embrace for a moment but pulled away he pushed her up against the dining room table. As exciting as it might be she could still smell something on the stove.

"What?" he asked, his voice thick and husky, making her shiver. "We can get you a new table."

She nearly got lost in him again when his lips touched the pulse point on her neck, but she pushed him away. "If you're not careful, you're going to burn my house down Doctor Bull."

"You should put more clothes on when you're around me Ms. Lindsay," he told her, going to take her wrist, but she dodged him.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked going to see what was on the stove, he had a stack of pancakes sitting on a hot plate. "Pancakes, how did you pull that off?"

"I checked your fridge last week. I got everything from the trunk after you fell asleep."

He got plates out and put a few pancakes on each plate then set them down on the island in front of where the stools were, close to the oven, so he could get more from the hot plate if he needed to. He had already set out cutlery, napkins, butter and syrup.

"Real maple syrup, I knew there was a reason to date a northerner," she laughed, pouring the syrup over her breakfast.

"Here I thought you were dating me for my mind - and body," he joked.

"I think I might be dating for your cooking skills, Jason," she told him after she had taken the first bite. "I might not be able to eat the ones from the diner after this."

"I guess my mom was right food isn't just the way to a man's heart."

"She was, she taught you how to cook?"

He nodded. "Some of my earliest memories are helping her bake. I loved putting everything in the bowl for her. As I got older I got help her with other things, and use the stove."

"That's sweet. My dad didn't cook. I guess that's why I don't. Dinner was whatever we could order. All the other kids at school would be so jealous when I'd have leftover pizza and Chinese for lunch, but I would have killed for their lunches though."

"I always got the best trades for my mom's chocolate chip cookies," he laughed. "Back when I thought that a bag of chips was better than those cookies."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her. It was moments like these that they both cherished most. With their jobs they didn't share them often, which made them all the more special. She put down her fork, then stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her then her lips brushed against his softly, and he ran his hand up her leg.

"What are we doing here Jason?" she asked, pulling away from him and resting her forehead on his.

"I thought we were going to test the strength of your dining room table," he reminded her going to kiss her again.

"While we're very good at that," she sighed, squeezing his hand.

She then went toward the living, and he followed. He sat down first and she squeezed in next to him. Instead of just sitting next to him, she liked to sit sideways against the arm of the couch with her legs draped over his lap. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and she smiled at him. He kissed her forehead softly, hoping this wasn't going to be the last time he got to do this.

"Things are good, aren't they?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah, but I'm here, and you're there."

"You could work for me," he suggested.

She ran her fingers along his chest. "While that has a certain appeal."

"I understand, you're good, Diana you could work anywhere."

She nodded, looking away from him, wanting to hide that there were tears in his eyes. He gently touched her chin moving it so that she was looking at him. He wiped away the tears which had escaped with his thumb, and she sighed softly, wanting to move away but unable to find the will power.

"But, this is your home," he stated.

She nodded again, her eyes moving from looking into his and down toward the floor, willing herself not to cry.

"We can still come on weekends," he suggested.

"Jason?" she whispered.

"As long as I've got my rock wall, my bed and my fireplace I'm good, the rest of the apartment is a blank canvas."

Her heart fluttered. "What do you need here?"

"You," he told her devouring her in a kiss.

She laughed, pulling him toward her. His hand slipped up her shirt along her back and she moaned softly, which only encouraged him.

"I forgot something," he told her, pulling away a moment later.

"What's that?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Food."

"What?"

"I also need food when I'm here."

She laughed. "Fair enough."

"Now where were we?"

She kissed him tenderly, pulling him back toward her, her hands settling on his hips. He grinned and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Right," he said. "So does this mean the table is out?"

She nodded, and kissed him again.

The End

Notes: Well that was that, a little stand alone. I went the fade to black because a) this is a new fandom and I'm not sure what readers might light and b) I had a troll tell they reported a bunch of my fic a while back so I'd rather stay off the radar even if I think a little bit of fun is fine so long as you let readers know it's there. Anywho... let me know what you thought about this little fic! I love to hear from new readers hugs and heart -Trista :D


End file.
